


Cheek to Cheek

by TwilightHayley



Series: NovaHD [AU One-Shots] [6]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightHayley/pseuds/TwilightHayley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person A has a huge crush, and Person B is the confident friend who gives them a pep talk about it. Person B tells Person A to believe in themselves and call their crush by the time Person B walks away. When Person B starts to leave, they hear their ringtone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheek to Cheek

At the end of a school day, the last thing Aleks expects is for James Wilson to approach him for advice.

But that’s exactly what happens.

Aleks is at his locker emptying his bag when James taps him on the shoulder. He turns, eyebrow raised as he eyes his friend. “Hey dude. What’s up?” He asks, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

To his surprise, James looks away sheepishly, scuffing his sneaker along the floor. “I need your help.” He says quietly, and Aleks immediately closes his locker to give him his full attention.

“Are you sure you want _my_ help?” He questions, furrowing his brow. There are plenty of other people in their friendship group; people who are good listeners and who are great at giving advice – qualities that Aleks knows he doesn’t have. “You know, Sly’s the best person to go to, if you need someone to talk to.”

He hopes that James doesn’t mistake his words for rudeness; they may be friends, but Aleks doesn’t consider them to be that close. They argue too much, clash completely with their differing opinions – but both have fun doing so, and that’s all that matters.

James waves his hand dismissively. “I’ve already spoken to him. He wasn’t very helpful.”

“Okay.” Aleks leans against the locker and folds his arms across his chest. “What do you need?”

He expects to hear something about their upcoming exams, or a dilemma with his family…anything _but_ the words that he hears next.

“I like someone. Like, a lot.” James won’t meet his eyes, his gaze fixed to the floor, which Aleks is grateful for as he’s sure that his surprise is registered all over his face.

James is usually oozing with confidence, the loudest member of their group with his disruptive, buoyant demeanour, and Aleks has never seen him like this.

He’s startled by the abrupt personality change, but there’s also another emotion, simmering underneath his shock. He doesn’t know what it is but it curdles in his chest, tightening his throat. “You’re in love?” He says, relieved when he doesn’t choke on his words.

“I don’t know. Maybe.” James still won’t meet his gaze, and he shoves his hands in the pockets of his jeans, rocking back on his heels. “I can’t get this guy out of my mind.”

Aleks nods slowly, digesting his words as he thinks of something to say. He doesn’t know what advice to give him, but decides to give him an alternative option. “Tell him. Right now.”

James glances up sharply, eyes widening. “What?”

“That’s what I’d do, if it was me.” Aleks shrugs his shoulders, unsure why James looks so horrified by his suggestion. “We’re approaching the end of senior year so don’t miss your chance. Go and get him before it’s too late.”

James has lost his look of horror, but he still looks wary. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.” Aleks claps him on the shoulder warmly, his hand lingering. “I’d want to know, if it was me.”

He freezes the moment the words leave his mouth.

_But it’s not you, is it Aleks?_

_And if it was…would you want it to be?_

The sudden rush of warmth that swiftly blooms in his chest answers his own question.

_Oh._

Aleks knows that he’s fucked.

_Abort._

_Abort mission._

“Call him.” Aleks begins to back away, towards the exit at the end of the corridor. “Before I reach those doors.”

James immediately pulls out his phone and Aleks whirls around, hoping that he gets to the exit before he hears the name of James’s love interest, not knowing what he’ll do when he finds out who it is. It would be violent though, he knows that much.

He reaches for the door handle, but freezes when he feels his phone begin to vibrate in his pocket.

A distraction. Brilliant.

He yanks his phone out, not bothering to look at the caller ID in his desperation to deflect his attention away from James.

“Hello?”

“Hey.”

At the sound of a warm, dulcet tone, Aleks turns around, frowning in confusion. “Why are you calling me? I told you to call your crush.” He says into the phone, staring down the corridor at James, who is still standing by his locker.

He is close enough to see the blush staining James’s cheeks. His friend doesn’t answer, but he gives him a small, shy smile.

And then it hits him.

The phone slips out of Aleks’s grasp and clatters to the floor. He hears the screen shatter but he doesn’t care, completely paralysed by the realisation that James likes _him_.

“Your phone.” He hears James say worriedly, beginning to approach him.

“I’ve got insurance.” Aleks whispers as James closes the distance between them, until they’re only standing a couple of feet apart.

Aleks wants to say something, but he’s completely bewildered – by his unexpected realisation that he likes James _and_ that his feelings are reciprocated.

“I understand if you…you know, don’t feel the same. I don’t want to make things weird between us.” James may have been brave enough to approach him and to act on his advice, but he still can’t look him in the eye.

And that just won’t do. Aleks wants to see him, wants to see his reaction when he tells him. He reaches out to cradle his face with his hand, and James stills, startled by the touch.

“Shut the fuck up.” Aleks murmurs, his thumb caressing James’s flushed cheek. “So that I can ask you out on a date.”

James’s lips part but he doesn’t speak, now the one rendered speechless by words.

Aleks can’t resist the opportunity; the temptation in front of him entirely too much, and he surges forward to kiss him, wanting to extinguish James’s doubt through his touch.

He’s always been a man of action anyway.

He feels James’s mouth curve up into a smile and Aleks presses closer at the encouragement, deepening the kiss. James’s hands settle on his hips, clutching him tightly.

They break for air, and both grin giddily when their eyes meet.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here.” James whispers, and now he’s the one who makes the first move as he grabs Aleks’s hand, threading their fingers together.

Aleks doesn’t mind in the slightest, and he allows James to lead him out of school.

Only one thought springs to his mind as they head towards James’s car.

“Best advice ever.” He says aloud, and his statement is swiftly followed by a fierce kiss from James, in complete agreement with him.

For once.


End file.
